This invention relates to an improved switch construction for use in combination with a motor-driven winch. Winch devices are typically utilized in recreational equipment such as in association with boat trailers for hauling a boat onto a trailer or releasing a boat from a trailer. Winches have additional uses such as pulling or moving loads.
Typically, a boat trailer winch is mounted at one end of the boat trailer. An electric motor or a hand crank is provided to drive a gear train which, in turn, rotates a cable drum and thereby controls the winding or unwinding of a cable attached to the boat upon the drum. Often a direct current, reversible motor is used in order to permit winding or unwinding of cable from the drum. An auto or truck battery may serve as the power source for such a motor.
When the winch is not being operated, it is desirable to disconnect the power source from the winch for purposes of security and safety. When the winch is in operation, it is desirable to have an easily operated control mechanism for operation of the winch.
The present invention relates to an improved switch arrangement for use in combination with a motor-driven winch wherein the switch permits reversible control of a direct current winch motor as well as removal of the switch for storage and security when the winch is not needed. The switch construction incorporates a "dead man" feature which maintains the switch in a neutral position when it is released.